


Switched

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Minor Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Slow Burn, i mean i think it is, knowing myself i will make them bang so, some hettie like by passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers give birth on the same day, in the same hospital. Four months later they learn that they took the wrong baby home.The 'Daughter from another mother' au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, so I'm back per no one's request with another au that I'm not even sure how to properly write but will try my best. e for effort eh? 
> 
> I know that I have neglected my witcher au but hopefully I get around to updating that soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this though. If it does well, I'll continue it. All mistakes are mine, so apologies in advance.

Lena Luhtor never thought she’d find herself in such a situation, stuck in traffic just about to give birth to her first child. Her assistant Jess was in the passenger seat while Frank tried his best to push through said traffic. Jess was there because Lena had been in the middle of closing a deal when her water broke and so she made sure that said deal didn’t fall through amidst the chaos. Now she is her, stuck in traffic with her boss. “Oh god, I need this kid out of me soon” the Luthor grits out, gripping the front seat and trying to breathe in and out through the contractions. “How much further till we get there, Frank?”

“Uh forty-five minutes Miss Luthor.”

Another contraction hits which has the raven haired woman clenching her teeth while groaning. “I can’t wait that long, she’s ready to come out now! Is there anywhere closer? I’m not having my baby on the back of this Royce!” Ideally National City General Hospital would be her first choice. She does own the hospital and knows she will be treated like royalty and if she were being honest she would like to benefit from that while in labor. 

“There’s a medical practice nearby, just out of traffic’s way” Jess pipes up, looking up from her phone where surely she had googled the nearest hospital or clinic that Lena could comfortably give birth to. 

“Great, call Jack and tell him the change in plans, Frank, change course.”

“Yes Miss Luthor” answered both her employees.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara first entered university to study journalism, she never thought she’d end up pregnant, making life more complicated and no father for her kid in the picture. She struggled as it was to maintain a good life for herself, to add a kid into it all? Some may think it irresponsible. What made her keep the baby was simply the fact that she knew she wasn’t alone. Her sister would gladly help and so would her mother, her kid will have a happy and loving home, of that she is certain of. Still, the months leading to the birth of her kid were hard, making studying and assignments far more difficult than it normally would’ve been. 

If it weren’t for Lucy, she would’ve probably dropped out by now. Lucy Lane was her best friend, she knew her even before she went to university because of her cousin Clark. He was dating Lois, Lucy’s older sister, so they already had an established bond and it had delighted her when the younger Lane had decided to study in National City. Lately however, things have become more than just platonic.Kara had no idea what they were exactly and she wasn’t in any rush to find out and label it. She just knew that it felt nice to have that physical intimacy with someone, especially while carrying a baby. 

It was a normal day as any other with Kara begging her professor to extend the due date on her paper with no much luck on her side when her water broke.

“Kara… tell me, you didn’t pee yourself.”

The blonde looks at her with shock, nervousness and aggravation, “no! My freaking water just broke.. Oh golly, oh gosh my water just broke.”

“Okay, okay Danvers, relax, it's okay let’s just get you to the hospital.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The medical practice was small but it was cozy and seemed to treat those unable to afford paying big hospital bills. The Danvers clinic was owned by a woman named Eliza Danvers. There was something admirable about the woman having her own clinic and helping those in need that couldn’t find said help by the very people who swore an oath to save human lives. Lena is rushed to a room, seemingly empty which she is grateful for. As a Luthor, she values privacy and the birth of her child is something she definitely wished to share with very few, only the necessary people to be exact. That was however, shortly lived when another woman, clearly in pain for her contractions was wheeled into the room.

“Jess could you please draw the curtain” the Luthor orders, as if that could muffle the other woman. It would at least give her that sense of privacy for as long as it could. It definitely made it easier when she was finally being changed into her gown. “Remind me to give you a raise, Jess. Seeing me in any state of nakedness was not part of the job description.” The CEO huffs and gets on the bed once more, Jack arriving just then seeming relief at not having missed the birth of his first child. Jess steps out to allow her boss and her husband a moment.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine” replies Lena, wincing at all the sound coming from the other side of the room. Too many people talking made the room feel crowded despite the fact she could hardly see any of them due to the curtain being drawn. Placing her hand upon her swollen stomach, she breathes through another contraction before speaking, “Excuse me! Excuse me!” The curtain is drawn, an annoyed auburn haired woman on the other side of it stares at her. “Can you all please keep it down? I would like to have a bit of peace through all this pain.”

“Oh I’m sorry, your highness-”

“Alex” comes the warning from the other side.

“What? My sister is also in labor and doesn’t seem to mind it.”

“I’m right here, I can hear you. I asked nicely honestly there is no reason for so many of you to be inside of this room. There is a perfectly good waiting room outside.” Lena was never anything short of polite under normal circumstances. This however was not a normal one. She is in pain, exhausted and sweating and would simply like to have some damn peace and quiet while trying to push a baby out of her freaking vagina. The short-haired auburn hair woman, Alex according to what the stranger had called her, goes to answer, surely having a comeback ready in hand but another gentle voice interrupts her again.

“Alex, is fine, she has a point. I know you guys are trying to be supportive but you don’t all have to be in here. Can you all wait outside and Alex can you please go see when mom is coming to check in? I want to know how many centimeters along I am.” Alex seems reluctant but nods, ushering Lucy out of the room along with a dark skinned woman who apologizes on her way out. 

Lena wonders if she’s apologizing for the noise or for Alex’s behavior. She thinks perhaps a bit of both and the thoughtfulness of it makes Lena relax and want to befriend her. Perhaps in some other universe and under different situations where it also wouldn’t be weird. Not that Lena had many friends to begin with or knew how to make them. She looks at Jack who squeezes her hand before head snaps to her left when she hears the other woman speak.

“I’m sorry about my sister, she tends to be overprotective and takes everything personally at first but she’s a sweetheart under that hard exterior. I’m Kara by the way.”

“Lena and this is my husband, Jack.”

“Pleasure to meet you” he says with a warm smile, “boy or girl?” He was always so friendly, never had any trouble striking up a conversation with anyone.

\------------------------------------------------------

The hours leading to the birth of both girls had been painful but worth it for each new turned mothers. When they had laid eyes upon the little bundles of joy, it was love at first sight for each of them. Though Lena still had that nagging worry, that fear in the back of her head that she wasn’t going to be a good mother. That she will be able to provide everything a child may need but lack in what matters most, just being there. Lillian wasn’t the greatest example of motherhood afterall but she thinks perhaps she should start by doing exactly the opposite of what the Luthor matriarch would do. Whenever she looks over at Kara, the blonde seems to have it all figured out and somewhere deep down Lena envies that. 

Which is why she felt a sense of relief when she was discharged. Not seeing Kara anymore means she doesn't have to watch and visualize her impending failure at motherhood. She’s capable of running a multi-million dollar company but this is what she will surely fail at. “Goodbye, Lena, I wish you all the luck in the world with your little one” the blonde had said in parting. “Goodbye Miss Danvers, I wish you the same.” How odd, she thought, those simple words from a woman she hardly spoke to brought a sense of hope unlike never before. Some small part of Lena wished she could take some part of the blonde with her that she could go to when in doubt but she quickly pushed that idea away. Little did she know that, that wouldn’t be the last time she would see her.

Four months later she received a call from Dr. Eliza Danvers, which had also turned out to be Kara’s mother, telling her that there had been a mistake at the hospital and that the little girl she had brought home with her, had devoted the last four months to, had bonded with wasn’t her daughter. The nurse had put the wrong name tag on the babies having caused Lena to bring someone else’s daughter home and someone else to take hers. Naturally a meeting is set up so that this can be properly discussed and actions could be taken and that’s where she saw her again, Kara. Kara had her baby and she had Kara’s, it felt like some cosmical joke because in a sense, she had in fact taken a piece of Kara home. Her little Lori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara agree that living together is the best solution for the current problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I'm so happy to see how well the first chapter did. Here is the second one, hope that it is to everyone's satisfaction.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, apologies in advance.

It had been difficult, giving Lori to Kara and taking Lizzy, short for Elizabeth, home. It didn’t get any easier with the days, what Lena had feared most becoming a reality. She felt as though she was unable to create a bond with her daughter. Elizabeth cried often and there was nothing that Lena could do to stop it, couldn't get her to drink the formula she had put Lori on. It was clear, understandably so, that Lizzy was used to things being done a certain way. Often the Luthor wonders if Kara was also having a hard time. She wonders how Lori is doing with all the changes. She misses her daughter, because that is what she still saw her as even if Lori was not hers by blood. Jack transitioned much easier, seemed to connect with Elizabeth without any real problem though it relieved her to know he too missed Lori. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Kara was struggling as well. Lori didn’t seem to like being held for long and she definitely didn’t like breast milk. It was hard trying to adjust to her daughter’s needs and a surge of guilt often threatened to drown her when she thought about Elizabeth. She missed her, they had a bond which seemed to be difficult to form with Lori. Often she got the urge to call the raven haired woman who had been raising her daughter for the first four months of her life to ask for help. She also often wondered if she was having as hard of a time as she was. 

Until one night there was a knock on the door to the apartment she shared with Alex. When she had opened it, the blonde hadn’t expected for the billionaire to be on the other side of the door with Elizabeth in her arms. “She won’t stop crying, nothing I do can get her to stop and she doesn’t like the formula. Can you please…” Kara was all too happy, taking Elizabeth from her and holding her tightly, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

“Come in” she says softly, a tender smile upon her lips. The raven haired woman looks like she was on the verge of tears, stressed from being unable to provide what her daughter clearly needed. The Luthor nods and takes tentative steps into the small apartment. Her eyes scan the place until they land on Lori. She’s quick to move towards the little bundle and lifts her up without so much as asking if it was okay. She has missed her so much and it showed in the way she held her. Both mothers look at each other, evident to them both how they haven’t been doing so great with the change and how neither were the girls. Lena moves to sit on the couch and Kara comes to join her, lifting her tank top which has Lena briefly eyeing the muscles of her stomach before she looks away.

How did she manage to still look that great after giving birth? Lena could hardly stands to look at her own body for longer than necessary lately. She has always been a curvy woman but while before she felt confident with her curves, now she felt disgust. She won’t let Jack see her nor touch her. Her emerald eyes gaze at the little girl in her arms, strokes her chubby cheek lightly before leaning down to kiss the top of her head adored by light colored hair. How had she not noticed it? Jack and she, herself have dark hair but perhaps she thought it was genetic, part of her Irish bloodline. Now however it was hard to not see the absolute resemblance she had to the young Danvers.

“That’s the longest she’s been held without getting fussy. I think she misses you.” Kara’s soft voice causes the Luthor to look away from Lori and over to her once more. The blonde is breastfeeding Elizabeth which seems to be happily gulping down the milk offered by Kara. The CEO offers the opposing woman a gentle, polite smile and releases a soft breath. It was noticeable to either mother how quickly the babies’ attitudes had shifted when in the presence of the ones who were there the first four months. She nibbles on her lower lip, dark brown knitting together in thought.

“They don’t seem to be handling the change very well,” Lena finally says, letting a finger trace lightly over Lori’s brow. 

“I don’t think neither of us are” the blonde supplies and Lena can only hum in agreement. 

There is a long silence where Kara simply feeds Lizzy and Lena holds Lori. The young Luthor is surprised to say that it was neither awkward or uncomfortable which is more than she can say with most people. Kara was still a stranger and Lena felt more at ease with her than she did with anyone. “What if you come live with me?” She says suddenly, catching even herself by surprise. The CEO looks up again to find a shocked Kara looking her way. “It will be extremely beneficial for the time being. Of course we’ll set a time limit and within that frame of time we’ll work on getting Lizzy on the formula. It will also allow us to spend time with both girls” It made perfect sense in her mind. Kara was doing the perfect impersonation of a fish out of water while she tried to make a coherent sentence.

“No” she said finally, shaking her head. “No, I couldn’t impose like that. We hardly know each other and -”

“Kara, we shared a hospital room, how bad could it be sharing a home for a few months for the girls’ sake?” Now that didn’t have much of a logic to it but she’s desperate. Kara looks hardly convinced, the Luthor sighs at that. “I miss Lori terribly and I don’t seem to be doing that great with Elizabeth.”

Kara looks down at the little dark haired baby which she gently extracts from her nipple to bring up to her shoulder and burp her. She could practically hear the plea in Lena’s voice and she just couldn’t say no a second time. “Okay” she finally replies, patting gently at Lizzy’s little back. The Luthor exhales a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding and gave the blonde a smile, a silent thank you being given through the lock of their eyes. No words were needed, Kara nodded and smiled back.

So Kara packed a bag for the night and left a note to her sister. She will have to explain everything in full detail tomorrow when she comes to pack. The Luthor leads them to her Royce and yes Kara had been aware of the fact Lena comes from money but, hard not to jump to that conclusion with what she wore. And yes she had googled the woman, curious to know who had been the woman who had been raising her daughter. The blonde had been extremely impressed to see she was CEO of a multi-million dollar company. It also made her feel slightly out of her comfort zone and mildly intimidated. What exactly should she expect on this side of things? Perhaps she has read too many novels but she’s preparing herself for a lot of scrutiny and judgement from anyone in Lena’s life, except Jack. Jack seemed to be extremely nice and very down to earth much like Lena. Though Lena seemed to be distant, closed off and it made Kara all the more drawn to her. What would it be like to be friends with the Luthor? Perhaps with this arrangement, she could come to find out.


End file.
